


Forget It

by Velvetina_Belle



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, grumpy Yuki, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetina_Belle/pseuds/Velvetina_Belle
Summary: Yuki really does love his pink haired idiot and agrees to do something he would never admit to.





	Forget It

“Forget it!” Eiri snapped as he slammed his coffee mug down on his marble counter top. “It’s not going to happen.”

“But Yuki-“His pink-haired lover whined.

“No.” Golden eyes narrowed dangerously. “It was a horrific slip of the tongue never to be repeated.”

A full lower lip jutted out and Shuichi’s eyes glistened as they moistened over. Determined not to fall for the look Eiri hurriedly averted his gaze on the pretence of searching for his   
cigarettes - relieved that Tohma wasn’t there to see him so unsettled. Steeling himself for a full fledged tantrum as he heard a soft sniffle Eiri couldn’t stop himself from gaping at Shuichi’s next actions.

“Well okay, if that’s how you feel.” The pop star softly padded out of the kitchen his breath hiccuping in a way that showed he was trying to hold back tears.

Eiri blinked, what had just happened?

Frowning he moved to the doorway and watched Shuichi for a few moments as the singer sat on the sofa trying to massage his own feet and trembling slightly. Truly feeling like bastard he was so often called the writer sighed and moved across to the couch. He sat and before Shuichi could say anything he pulled his lover’s legs into his lap to massage at the feet that had to be throbbing from bouncing around the stage earlier.

“Listen, don’t make me say this again but –“ Eiri leaned and kissed Shuichi, “I really was proud of you tonight.” 

The resulting smile made it worth letting his walls down momentarily.


End file.
